La rencontre
by jaysher
Summary: Les habitants du petit village dans lequel j'ai posé mes valises sont bruyants ce matin. Tous réunis sur la place de la mairie, je me demande ce qu'ils ont pour agir de la sorte. Alors que je décide de ne pas m'attarder sur ce détail, je fais ma promenade habituelle et voilà que je tombe nez à nez avec une maison que je vois pour la première fois. Qui est son occupant ?
1. Chapter 1

La rencontre.

C'était un matin semblable à bien d'autres, rien ne présageait ce qui arriva ensuite. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je me suis installé dans ce village géré d'une main de maître par Mortimer, la vieille tortue. Bien qu'il soit toujours en compagnie d'Opélie ou de sa sœur, je ne sais pas comment que ce maire peut rester derrière son bureau alors que le temps, par moment, est vraiment agréable. Alors que certains villageois se lancent à la chasse aux insectes ou à la pêche, lui préfère rester à l'intérieur mais dans un sens, il le fait peut-être par choix. J'ignore l'âge qu'il peut avoir mais si Mortimer a dépassé la centaine, le fait de minimiser ses forces devient tout à fait compréhensible.

Je me nomme Jordan et je suis un jeune homme de seize ans, pas très grand et mes cheveux sont châtains tandis que mes yeux sont verts. J'ai quitté le foyer familial il y a de cela plusieurs mois car je voulais faire mes preuves, démontrer à ma mère que je pouvais m'en sortir tout seul. Je me souviens encore du soir même où je me tenais sur le bord de la route, une valise dans ma main droite tandis que les gouttes de pluie glissaient le long de mon parka. Il fallait croire que le ciel n'était pas convaincu de mon initiative et me le faisait comprendre à sa façon. D'ailleurs, j'étais à deux doigts de rebrousser chemin et de présenter mes excuses à ma mère lorsqu'un taxi s'arrêta juste devant moi.

La fenêtre de sa portière baissée, le conducteur m'invita à monter et même si je ne parvenais pas à distinguer son visage correctement, j'acceptai sans opposer la moindre résistance et une fois que je me trouvai sur la banquette arrière, la voiture reprit sa route. Tout le long du trajet, je regardai droit devant moi et à ce moment, l'étrange individu me posa tout un tas de questions. L'une d'entre elle m'a fit rire car mon bienfaiteur pensait que j'étais une fille, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Suite à cette interrogation, j'ai du décliner mon identité et lorsque je lui ai demandé à mon tour à quel endroit comptait-il m'emmener, je n'ai eu droit qu'à du silence en guise de réponse. De toute évidence, si mon chauffeur avait souhaité me faire du mal, il aurait pu m'en faire dès le début, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Lorsque je foulai le sol de ce village, le soleil commençait à se lever à l'horizon tandis que les derniers nuages gris disparaissaient au fur et à mesure que le jour pointait. La valise à la main, je fus surpris de voir le taxi repartir en passant par les deux immenses portes se trouvant dans la roche entourant ce coin de paradis. Lorsque les battants se refermèrent, j'ai vu que leurs gardiens n'étaient autre que des chiens, ce qui m'étonna fortement. Pour être sûr de n'être victime d'aucune illusion, je me frottai les paupières et regarda une nouvelle fois mais non, j'allais parfaitement bien. Me sentant seul et peu rassuré, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mon chauffeur m'avait déposé près du bâtiment administratif du village.

Là, j'ai pu faire la connaissance du maire qui vint très vite à ma rencontre et avec sa permission, je n'ai pas tardé à m'installer dans cette charmante bourgade. Ma vie ici est plutôt tranquille et pour rien au monde je voudrais la troquer. Lorsque mes finances sont faibles, j'ai juste besoin de pêcher un peu, de fouiller le sol pour y trouver des fossiles ou de chasser quelques insectes et la minute d'après, mon porte-monnaie est plein de nouveau. Oui, je me sens vraiment bien ici et j'envisage d'y rester jusqu'à ma mort. De temps en temps, je reçois du courrier de ma mère ou de mon père pour me donner des nouvelles de leur vie.

Ils me manquent un peu, c'est vrai et même si je me suis montré très gentil au sein de ce village, je n'ai, hélas, la chance de pouvoir leur répondre. Ce matin, le village est en ébullition et c'est dans cette atmosphère que je sors de ma petite maison avant de me poster sur les dalles de pierres. Là, je regarde droit devant et constate que plusieurs habitants se sont réunis sur la place de la mairie, discutant tous à voix basse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que ces derniers agissent de cette façon ? Le meilleur moyen d'obtenir la réponse serait de les rejoindre et de leur demander directement mais je n'aime pas trop me mêler aux autres, surtout dès le matin.

- Allez, partons à l'aventure, dis-je avant de quitter ma demeure.

Courageux mais surtout curieux, je ne tarde pas à franchir la place de la mairie et de saluer mes amis du revers de ma main droite. Parmi mes voisins se trouve une souris, un chat et un pingouin de la même couleur : bleu, deux chèvres dont l'une est violette et l'autre, blanche et pour conclure, un écureuil vert et un lion plutôt normal. Enfin, je dis normal alors que tous sont doués de la parole, sont habillés comme vous et moi mais surtout, savent se tenir sur leurs deux jambes et vivent à l'intérieur de maisons toutes aussi sympathiques les unes que les autres. En fait, avec le recul, je me dis que la vie au sein de ce village n'a rien de normal mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre. Ils m'ont accepté tel quel et pourtant, je ne suis qu'un simple être humain.

Je poursuis mon chemin jusqu'à la première plage du village. C'est la plus petite et très vite, je dois me baisser pour me saisir d'un coquillage que je sais reconnaître entre mille : une jonque. Une fois dans ma main, je la glisse dans ma besace qui me donne l'impression d'être sans fond lorsque je remarque une demeure que je vois pour la toute première fois. Voilà pourquoi ceux que j'ai laissé derrière moi se sont réunis sur la place du village, c'est parce qu'un nouvel habitant s'est installé parmi nous.


	2. Chapter 2

La rencontre.

Seconde partie.

La première question qui me traverse l'esprit à ce moment concerne son identité et ses traits caractéristiques. A quel animal vais-je côtoyer dans les jours à venir ? Aura-t-il un caractère aussi exécrable que celui d'Elvis ? Sera-t-il aussi gourmand que Momo ? A moins qu'elle sera très coquette, tout comme Myrtille ou Biquette ?

Je saurais la réponse si je me décide à prendre mon courage à deux mains. Me montrant audacieux, je m'approche de la clôture qui délimite le petit terrain et remarque une plaque en bois sur laquelle est inscrit un prénom : Câlin. A la connaissance de cet indice sur cette nouvelle personne, voilà que je me mets à parler à voix haute.

- Un câlin, c'est masculin donc, nous avons un nouveau voisin.

Suite à cette phrase, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvre sur son locataire et très vite, je fais face à un chat dont la tête se trouve protégée par un casque de moto rouge, avec une bande transversale blanche. La visière est teintée, ce qui fait que j'ai beaucoup de mal à percevoir la couleur des yeux. En guise de vêtement, ce félin porte un très grand tee-shirt blanc qui lui tombe sur à ses pattes. Sur cet habit, un motif bleu en forme de flèche ascendante et qui me rappelle fortement quelque chose. Ben oui, quel crétin je fais.

Je me prouve une fois de plus que ma mémoire sait me faire défaut au moment où j'en ai le plus besoin. Ce tee-shirt immaculé et bleu, c'est moi qui l'ai crée avec l'autorisation d'exposition des sœurs doigts de fée. Si j'ai réalisé cette création, c'était juste pour essayer et non pour suivre les pas de Carla. La mode est son dada et je ne tiens pas à lui prendre la place, surtout si c'est pour devenir aussi exécrable que cette girafe détestable. En tout cas, cela me fait chaud au cœur de voir un individu porter ma création et je fais tout mon possible pour éviter de rougir.

- Tu es Jordan ? Me demande-t-il.

- Oui.

- Je me nomme Câlin et j'avais hâte de faire ta connaissance.

Me fait-il savoir en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il voulait faire ma connaissance ? Pourquoi et comment savait-il mon nom ?

- Lorsque je suis entré dans la boutique des sœurs couturières, je suis tombé sous le charme du tee-shirt que tu avais crée. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde et lorsque j'ai fait part de mon souhait de procuration, Cousette m'a dit que tu en étais le créateur et c'est à ce moment que nous avons un peu parlé de toi.

- De moi ?

Savoir cette information me perturbe un peu. J'espère que les sœurs n'ont rien dit sur moi de trop gênant même si je veille à être le plus discret possible par ici. Ce n'est pas parce que je me sens bien dans ce petit village perdu que je dois agir de n'importe quelle façon. Alors que j'étais sur le point de lui poser une question, Câlin me devance tout en remuant de la queue.

- J'espère que j'aurais la chance de connaître tes prochaines créations mais surtout, d'avoir la chance de les porter. Ils sont si tendances.

- Heu… merci beaucoup mais je ne pense pas que j'en ferais d'autres.

- Pourquoi ?

Câlin cesse de faire bouger son appendice et semble déçu suite à la nouvelle que je viens de lui apprendre. D'ailleurs, de la tristesse ne tarde pas à se dessiner sur son visage tout blanc.

- Pour être franc, le vêtement que tu portes était juste une plaisanterie. J'aime les expériences inédites et j'ai eu l'occasion de vivre les sensations que pouvait ressentir un styliste pendant plusieurs minutes. Sincèrement, ce n'est pas aussi excitant que je le pensais et c'est pour cette raison que je ne songe pas à faire d'autres tee-shirts.

- Même si la demande est importante ?

- Oui.

- Tu verras. J'arriverai à convaincre tous les gens de ce village que tu possèdes un vrai talent et je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'ils viennent t'embêter.

- Dans quel but ?

- Pour que tu en fasses d'autres pardi. J'aime tes vêtements et je tiens absolument à en avoir des dizaines.

Ce chat est visiblement très porté sur les habits et cet intérêt m'inquiète légèrement. Pour l'heure, je n'irai pas jusqu'à le comparer avec Carla mais s'il est victime d'une fièvre acheteuse concernant ce loisir, je crains le pire pour la suite. Tout à coup, Câlin redevient calme et change de conversation.

- Cela te dirait de boire une tasse de café chez moi ?

- Tu es super gentil Câlin mais j'avais déjà un programme de prévu ce matin.

- Dans ce cas, il sera légèrement modifié. Je te demande quelques secondes.

Et voilà que l'animal disparait dans sa maison pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard. Là, il tient un thermos dans l'une de ses mains et deux tasses dans l'autre. Ensuite, il s'éloigne de sa résidence pour s'approcher du sable fin de la plage. Prudent, je referme la porte d'entrée de sa maison et vais le rejoindre aussitôt. Dès que je me tiens à ses côtés, le chat a déjà posé son postérieur sur le sol et commence à remplir une première tasse d'un café encore tout chaud. Lorsque celle-ci est prête, il me sourit tout en me la proposant.

- Allez, bois. Je viens juste de le faire et j'aurais beaucoup de peine si tu le refusais.

Dur en affaire le nouveau et il sait comment convaincre les personnes qui se tiennent près de lui. J'accepte pour lui faire plaisir et tout en veillant à ne rien renverser, je me pose à mon tour sur la plage mais en tailleur.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu habites ici ? Me demande-t-il.

- Depuis plusieurs semaines et toi, tu comptes t'installer définitivement ici ou tu es juste de passage ?

- Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas encore mais bon, je ne vais pas songer à cette question alors que je viens tout juste d'arriver, si ?


	3. Chapter 3

La rencontre.

Dernière partie.

Il est vrai que cette réponse est pertinente, même si elle s'achève par une interrogation. J'évite de poursuivre cette conversation car elle n'apporterait aucun élément important. Certes, elle pourrait améliorer notre relation naissante mais je suis un individu qui aime bien prendre son temps et qui adore que les évènements se fassent normalement. Très vite, je tourne mon visage pour porter mes yeux sur la mer et aussitôt, je porte ma tasse à mes lèvres et voilà que j'avale une première gorgée. La boisson chaude me fait du bien alors que la température de l'air n'est pas si fraîche que ça.

Bizarrement, je me sens bien en compagnie de ce chat alors que nous venons tout juste de faire connaissance. Plus loin, les voix de mes voisins me parviennent et j'entends des brides de questions parmi leur conversation. Si vraiment ce nouvel habitant les intrigue autant, qu'ils viennent faire sa connaissance alors de discuter comme ils le font. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que Câlin est au courant de tout ce qu'il se dit et puis après tout, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un félin et que ces animaux ont l'ouïe plutôt fine. Soudain, j'entends Myrtille qui s'inquiète.

- Si ça se trouve, il va me manger un jour et personne ne sera là pour me protéger.

Dit-elle aux autres qui ne savent quoi lui répondre. De mon côté, je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler tellement je trouve sa naïveté si innocente.

- Je n'aime pas manger les souris car on ne sait jamais où elles ont traîné, m'informe le chat.

Suite à cette remarque pertinente de sa part, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas rigolé à la plaisanterie d'une personne que cet esclaffement me fait le plus grand bien. Grâce à cette joie si grande, des larmes me montent aux yeux et chose étrange, Câlin se montre inquiet.

- Tout va bien Jordan ?

- Oui, ce sont des larmes de joie donc, aucune raison de se préoccuper.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je parviens à retrouver mon calme et mon sérieux tandis que Câlin cesse de se faire du mouron envers ma personne. Peu après, nous entendons des pas dans notre dos. Comme à mon habitude, je me garde de me retourner pour savoir qui vient vers nous car je sais très bien que tôt ou tard, une voix se manifestera. Buvant une nouvelle gorgée de mon café, je ne suis guère surpris d'entendre Myrtille adresser un bonjour timide au chat.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Bonjour, lui répond Câlin.

- Cela fait vraiment plaisir de voir un nouvel habitant dans notre village. Je m'appelle Myrtille et je suis contente de faire ta connaissance.

- Moi, c'est Câlin et rassures-toi sur un détail, je ne compte pas te manger.

- Quoi ?

Myrtille est très gênée car jamais elle n'aurait cru que sa conversation avec les autres villageois puisse parvenir jusqu'à nos oreilles. Du coup, la souris bleue ne sait quoi dire et se demande si elle doit jouer la carte du mensonge et de l'ignorance. Alors que le rongeur s'apprête à briser ce silence embarrassant, Câlin n'hésite pas à se montrer franc.

- Tu sais pourquoi je ne touche pas aux souris ?

- Non.

- Parce qu'on ignore toujours où elles ont traîné.

Aussitôt, Myrtille s'énerve légèrement et cherche à obtenir une explication valable.

- Je te signale que je prends une douche tous les jours.

- Et alors ? Tu l'a prends le matin ou le soir ?

- Le matin afin de me réveiller.

- C'est bien ce que je disais.

Câlin retourne à sa tasse de café tandis que tout se bouscule dans la tête de la petite souris. Sa colère augmente et voilà qu'elle ressent le besoin de serrer les poings pour éviter de commettre une bêtise.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Tranquillement, le chat éloigne sa tasse de ses babines et tourne sa tête pour répondre à celle qui est venue nous rejoindre.

- Cela veut dire que tu te dégueulasses le restant de la journée. J'ignore si tu es au courant mais lorsque tu te promènes, tu marches sur du caca de fourmi et ça, c'est vraiment dégoûtant. Pour cette raison que je ne songerais jamais à te manger, surtout si c'est pour tomber malade.

- Espèce d'idiot !

Très en colère, Myrtille lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne afin de retourner sur la place de la mairie qui est devenue déserte depuis son départ. Désormais, je me retrouve seul avec Câlin et je dois avouer qu'il est très doué pour énerver les filles. Après tout, peut-être qu'il ne les aime pas mais bon, cela ne regarde que lui et je serais vraiment cruel si je devais le juger. Alors que le calme est de retour parmi nous, c'est dans une atmosphère paisible que nous finissons le contenu de nos tasses. Ensuite, Câlin prend la mienne et se relève pour retourner chez lui.

- Tu penses qu'on se verra dans la journée ?

- Bien sûr et si tu ne me vois pas dans les parages, n'hésite pas à me rendre visite chez moi, lui répondis-je.

- Entendu.

Et c'est sur ce dernier mot que nous nous séparons. Une fois que j'entends la porte d'entrée de sa demeure se refermer sur son passage, j'en profite pour me mettre debout et réfléchir. Que pourrais-je faire pour m'occuper aujourd'hui ? Ha oui, je sais. Allons faire un petit tour dans la mairie pour savoir si un habitant à jeter quelque chose dans la poubelle. Si l'objet en question est encore en bon état, je pourrais le récupérer pour le mettre chez moi et ainsi, je pourrais faire des économies.

Ni une ni deux, je fais demi-tour sur mes talons et je marche en direction de la mairie tandis que je lève mon regard vers le ciel. Le soleil est là et pas le moindre nuage à l'horizon. Oui, cette nouvelle journée s'annonce aussi radieuse que celle de la veille et j'ai hâte de la vivre pleinement, surtout avec ce nouveau voisin dans le secteur.


	4. Chapter 4

Eclats de verre.

Voilà. Cela fait déjà une semaine que je suis installé dans cette charmante petite ville peuplée d'animaux et je connais déjà chacun de ses habitants. Bien sûr, mon amitié la plus forte est celle que j'entretiens avec ce chat à qui je rends des visites régulièrement. De temps en temps, on s'amuse à faire des blagues à cette souris qui se nomme Myrtille et elle a le don de le prendre vraiment très mal. Pourtant, on a beau s'excuser à la fin de nos plaisanteries, le rongeur nous fait la tête pendant plusieurs jours et lorsqu'elle semble nous pardonner, on en remet une couche. En fait, cela pourrait être un cercle sans fin mais ce matin, j'entends de drôles de bruits en provenance de chez elle.

Curieux et aussi parce que je passais dans le coin, occupé à chasser des insectes pour gagner de quoi vivre mais aussi me nourrir, je prends l'initiative de m'approcher de son entrée et risque un œil par la fenêtre. Là, je remarque que l'animal est occupé à casser des objets qui lui appartiennent et je trouve ce comportement vraiment étrange de sa part. Suis-je responsable de sa colère et si oui, que dois-je faire pour la calmer ? J'aimerai bien cogner contre sa porte d'entrée mais si ma présence joue sur son humeur du moment, je ne voudrais pas en faire les frais. Que dois-je faire ?

Tout en réfléchissant, je décide d'arrêter d'espionner ma voisine et me place correctement devant sa porte. Là, les interrogations se bousculent toujours aussi nombreuses dans ma tête lorsque j'entends une personne approcher. Intrigué, je tourne ma tête sur ma droite et voit Elvis venir dans ma direction. Pour information, sachez que celui-ci est un lion un peu grognon et qui sait se montrer détestable mais à souhait. Généralement, lorsque l'un des habitants souhaite discuter avec lui, il le regrette aussitôt car le fauve a le don de mettre en colère la personne qui se trouve en face de lui.

Jusqu'à présent, j'ai su garder mon calme lorsque je me retrouvai en sa présence et il est vrai que j'aimerai adopter son comportement de temps en temps, surtout avec Friga. Cette dernière est un pingouin femelle de couleur bleu qui est assez sympathique mais par moment, elle se montre superficielle et très hautaine, ce qui a la conséquence de m'agacer. Par moment, je voudrais lui faire un croche-pied juste devant une flaque pour qu'elle puisse tomber dedans et se retrouver de la boue partout ses vêtements. Bien sûr, ce geste serait plutôt cruel de ma part et je sais d'avance qu'elle m'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. De plus, que me dirait le maire si je devais agir de la sorte.

Si je commence à me montrer méchant vis-à-vis de certaines personnes, il serait en droit de me demander de partir de ce village et cela m'embêterait un peu. Alors que je suis toujours en train de penser tout en étant figé devant la porte close, Elvis s'arrête à mes côtés et me regarde bizarrement. Là, je m'aperçois de son attitude et je me montre aussitôt curieux.

- Bonjour Elvis, un problème ?

- Peuchère, bien sûr que j'ai un souci. Je te trouve un brin comique à rester là.

- Désolé mais je suis en train de me poser des questions.

- Je vois et j'ai un conseil à te donner.

- Ha oui ?

- Ouais. Ne réfléchit pas trop car tu risquerais de faire exploser ta tête et je ne tiens pas à recevoir des morceaux de ta cervelle sur mon magnifique corps.

Je vois… Merci beaucoup de cette attention si délicate mon cher Elvis, vraiment. Ensuite, le félin se montre curieux à son tour et remarque que la souris bleue continue de péter les plombs chez elle.

- C'est toi et Câlin qui l'avait énervé ?

- Non car on s'est tenu tranquille cette semaine. Par contre, je me demande bien pourquoi elle casse tout chez elle.

- Le meilleur moyen de le savoir est de lui demander, peuchère.

Délicatement, Elvis me pousse en me donnant un coup de fessier et ne m'attendant pas du tout à ce comportement de sa part, je m'écroule à quatre pattes sur le sol. Le temps que je me demande ce qui m'est arrivé, je l'entends frapper contre la porte d'entrée et aussitôt, Myrtille lui ouvre l'accès. Bien sûr, elle me voit dans cette position désagréable et se montre indiscrète.

- Je te préviens toi. Si tu me prépares l'une de tes blagues pourries avec Câlin, je te jure que vous allez le regretter.

- Calmes-toi Myrtille, c'est de ma faute s'il est à quatre pattes, lui explique Elvis.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui. Il voulait te voir pour savoir ce qui t'arrivait mais comme il n'osait pas, j'ai prit les devants et je l'ai poussé. Comme je ne suis pas du genre à sentir ma force, voilà ce qui lui est arrivé.

Là, Myrtille me regarde et rigole, provoquant ma stupéfaction de mon côté ainsi que chez le lion.

- C'est bien fait pour lui. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas à moi à qui il arrive ce genre de truc, je me dois de profiter de l'hilarité de la situation.

Comprenant ce que ressens la petite souris, Elvis imite très vite son comportement et au bout de quelques secondes, je me sens rouge comme une tomate. Ne voulant pas que d'autres personnes me voient dans cette position indélicate, je m'empresse de me relever et je ne remercierai jamais le ciel d'avoir placé la maison de Myrtille sur un carré d'herbe. Ainsi, je ne ressens pas le besoin d'épousseter mes vêtements et c'est bien mieux ainsi. De cette façon, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur la raison qui pousse la locataire des lieux à tout casser chez elle. D'ailleurs, il ne faut pas longtemps au roi de la savane pour lui poser la question.

- Dis-moi Myrtille, pourquoi tu casses tout chez toi ?

- Parce que j'ai vu quelque chose chez Nook qui me plait beaucoup.

- Ha oui ? Et quoi donc ?

- Des meubles rouges.

Lorsqu'elle prononce ces mots, les yeux de Myrtilles s'ouvrent en grand et si je n'étais pas dans la réalité, je pourrais croire que ces derniers brillent d'étoiles. Néanmoins, chaque œil est normal et je dois absolument arrêter de m'imaginer des choses qui n'existent pas. Il faut croire que de vivre parmi ces animaux commence à avoir une drôle de conséquence sur mon comportement général. Dommage qu'aucun docteur ne se trouve parmi nous car je n'aurais pas hésité à lui demander une consultation. Remarque, il y a bien le professeur Ciboulot qui se promène parmi nous de temps en temps mais je me demande s'il n'est pas le plus atteint d'entre nous, surtout avec sa maudite quête des émotions.

Pourquoi lui ai-je répondu oui la première fois que je l'ai rencontré et qu'il m'a demandé si je voulais apprendre une émotion ? Maintenant, je ne peux plus m'en débarrasser et à chaque fois que je le croise, j'ai l'impression que sa santé se dégrade un peu plus davantage. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais peut-être m'amuser à me faire passer pour un docteur dès qu'il aura complètement perdu la boule.

- Et pourquoi des meubles rouges ? L'interroge Elvis, me sortant de mes réflexions intérieures.

- Parce que le rouge est une couleur vraiment superbe. Je les veux aussi parce que les meubles qui ont cette teinte me semble plus vivants que les autres et …

- C'est bon, je pense avoir comprit, coupe brutalement le lion.

Heureusement qu'il s'est montré impoli car lancée comme elle l'était, Myrtille aurait pu continuer jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et sincèrement, j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester là à l'écouter.

- Tu sais, tu aurais pu emmener les objets dont tu n'avais plus besoin à la benne plutôt que de les casser.

- Oui mais si je l'avais fait, certaines personnes les auraient récupérés pour les revendre.

A ce moment, Myrtille me regarde une fois que sa phrase est terminée. Elvis suite la direction dans laquelle sont tournés ses yeux et rapidement, je me sens mal à l'aise pour la seconde fois de la matinée.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? Demandai-je, énervé.

- Parce que Myrtille vient de parler de toi, en cas si tu ne l'avais pas comprit, se mêle Elvis.

En guise de réponse, je me contente de leur tirer la langue et de tourner sur mes talons afin de leur présenter mon dos.

- Drôlement susceptible le garçon, tu ne trouves pas Myrtille ?

- Tout à fait.

Bon, comme mes gestes n'ont pas l'air de me faire gagner des points, je décide de m'éloigner de ces deux là pour poursuivre ma quête d'insecte. Tout en marchant, armé de mon fidèle filet, je m'immobilise brutalement lorsque j'entends le chant d'une cigale. A mon avis, elle doit se trouver sur le tronc d'un arbre et je vais devoir me montrer observateur si je ne veux pas la louper. Très vite, je promène mon regard partout et remarque une petite forme brune qui se promène sur le bois d'un pommier.

- Je te tiens.

Délicatement, je m'approche de la bestiole en levant le filet largement au-dessus de ma tête lorsqu'une silhouette familière arrive près de l'arbre et lève les bras :

- Bouh !

Suite à cette exclamation, la cigale prend son envol et je n'ai plus qu'à baisser mon filet en même temps que mon visage. Mince, moi qui pouvais me faire un peu de sous avec cet insecte, je vois mes chances partir en même temps que ce dernier.

- Désolé, tu voulais sûrement te faire un peu d'argent de poche avec cette cigale, je me trompe ?

Je lève la tête et je me rends compte que je suis face à mon meilleur ami dans ce village : Câlin. Ce dernier a toujours son casque de moto sur la tête et ne semble pas avoir changé de tee-shirt. J'espère quand même qu'il prend des douches car cela fait une semaine que je le vois dans cette tenue et ce constat m'intrigue beaucoup. Pourtant, même en reniflant l'air qui nous entoure, je ne distingue pas d'odeur désagréable.

- Tu fais quoi ? Me demande le chat.

- J'étais en train de chasser les insectes.

- Non mais là ?

- Ben j'étais en train de renifler l'air.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je remarque que tu n'as toujours pas changé de tee-shirt.

- Mince. Je savais bien que cela ne passerait pas inaperçu.

- Attend, ne me dis pas que tu attends qu'on te dise de te changer pour le faire ?

- Ben si.

Suite à cette nouvelle, je regarde mon ami en ayant la bouche ouverte. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Câlin puisse se montrer aussi négligeant avec soi-même et cela me fait beaucoup de peine pour lui. Soudain, une question me traverse l'esprit et je ne me prive pas pour lui poser.

- Dis-moi Câlin ?

- Oui.

- C'est que tu n'as pas d'argent pour t'offrir de nouveaux vêtements ?

- Si mais lorsque j'envisage de le faire, je me rends compte qu'il me manque quelque chose pour mes séances de sport quotidiennes.

- Et tu claques ton argent dans ce type d'articles j'imagine.

- Tu as tout comprit. Pourtant, je le sais bien que je devrais m'acheter des nouveaux vêtements mais en ce moment, je suis un peu à sec niveau argent.

- Pourquoi ne pas envisager d'autres solutions ?

- D'autres solutions ?

En guise de réponse, je me contente d'hocher positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre. Je ne tiens pas à laisser mon pote dans ce désarroi et je lui fais bien comprendre.

- Tu peux peut-être te procurer une nouvelle tenue en faisant un troc.

- Un troc ?

Câlin s'accorde quelques secondes pour réfléchir et dès qu'il songe à une possibilité, son visage s'éclaire grâce à un joli sourire qui se dessine sur ses babines.

- Cela tombe bien que tu me parles de troc car j'ai un tonneau rouge chez moi qui ne me sert à rien. J'envisage de le mettre à la benne mais si je peux l'échanger contre un nouveau tee-shirt, j'en serais bien content.

- Un tonneau rouge ? Attends-moi ici deux minutes s'il te plait.

Et suite à cette information, je quitte Câlin afin de retrouver Myrtille qui doit toujours être en compagnie d'Elvis. Quelques secondes plus tard, mes doutes étaient confirmés puisque celle qui recherche désespérément des meubles rouges n'avait toujours pas quitté le seuil de sa résidence. Le lion était toujours en sa compagnie et je me devais de me montrer impoli pour avoir l'attention de celle toute en bleue.

- Excuse-moi Myrtille.

- Que veux-tu encore ?

- Savoir si un tonneau rouge te conviendrait ?

- Bien sûr que oui, me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Même si cet article n'est pas un meuble à proprement parlé, je le veux à cause de sa couleur.

- Dans ce cas, il sera à toi à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- As-tu un tee-shirt dont tu n'as plus l'usage ?

- Oui.

- Je le veux.

- Pas de souci. Apporte-moi le tonneau et en échange, tu obtiendras ce tee-shirt.

- Merci beaucoup Myrtille.

Ni une ni deux, je quitte les deux animaux afin de retrouver mon ami qui n'a pas bougé de place. Tant mieux car je ne me sentais pas le courage d'arpenter le village dans son intégralité dans le seul but de pouvoir le retrouver. Dès que je me retrouve en face de lui, je m'empresse de lui raconter le succès de mon opération.

- Retourne chez toi et va chercher ton tonneau rouge. En échange, tu obtiendras un nouveau tee-shirt.

- Cool. Où dois-je te retrouver ?

- Devant la maison de Myrtille car c'est avec elle que tu feras affaire.

- D'accord.

Aussitôt, le chat au casque de moto s'éloigne de moi en trottinant et je l'entends chantonner une petite chanson pour exprimer son bonheur. Bien sûr, je suis très heureux d'avoir pu lui rendre service et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je me rends une nouvelle fois chez la petite souris bleue. Cependant, lorsque j'arrive sur son seuil, je remarque que le lion n'est plus dans le coin et lorsque je le cherche du regard, je distingue seulement son dos au milieu des nombreux arbres qui peuplent la petite forêt. Les minutes s'écoulent et Câlin n'arrive toujours pas, donnant naissance à de nombreuses interrogations chez le rongeur.

- Tu es sûr que tu m'as trouvé un tonneau rouge ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Oui, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Par contre, comme Câlin habite à l'autre bout du village, tu te doutes bien que le chemin pour venir chez toi n'est pas des plus courts.

- Certes mais il peut emprunter le pont qui se trouve à proximité de sa résidence pour venir, cela lui ferait moins de distance à parcourir.

Et l'habitante a parfaitement raison. Tout en surveillant l'horizon, je remarque une tâche rouge et une bande blanche qui marche au milieu du bois. Bien sûr, je reconnais de suite à qui appartient ce drôle de couvre-chef et je n'hésite pas à partager mes impressions avec l'animal qui me tient compagnie.

- Je crois qu'il arrive.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Myrtille se montre parfois désagréable mais elle ne le fait pas exprès. Dès que Câlin arrive devant la maison, la souris regarde le tonneau en tournant autour de lui et s'arrête afin de donner son verdict.

- Je le veux.

- Dans ce cas, donne-moi ton tee-shirt dont tu ne te sers plus et ce tonneau est à toi, lui dit le chat.

- Entendu, j'arrive de suite.

La souris bleue entre dans sa demeure et reviens très vite auprès de nous. Là, elle tend ses bras afin de présenter un tee-shirt soigneusement plié. Néanmoins, lorsque Câlin voit la couleur du vêtement, il ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais mettre ce tee-shirt rose ?

- Un marché est un marché.

Myrtille lui glisse le vêtement dans les mains et attrape très vite le tonneau qu'elle traine jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Une fois que l'objet est en sécurité dans ses murs, l'animal ressort pour connaître les impressions de Câlin concernant l'habit. Toutefois, n'ayant aucune gêne, le chat se déshabille afin de revêtir le vêtement et aussitôt, la souris nous tourne le dos en mettant ses pattes antérieures devant ses yeux.

- Mais quel crétin ! Hurle-t-elle.

- Ben quoi ? L'interroge le chat.

- Tu oses te déshabiller devant moi, une fille innocente.

- Depuis quand l'es-tu ? De plus, tu devrais me remercier car je suis un sportif de haut niveau et mon corps est parfait.

- Je m'en fous, rétorque Myrtille.

Dès que Câlin porte le tee-shirt rose sur son torse, il tourne sur lui-même afin de vérifier s'il se sent à l'aise dans le vêtement.

- Finalement, il me va très bien.

Entendant ces mots, Myrtille se retourne et contemple le petit félin pour lui faire part de ses impressions.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi et je suis sûre que tu feras fureur au village. En tout cas, merci à vous deux de m'avoir trouvé ce tonneau rouge.

- A ton service, lui dis-je.

Maintenant que l'échange s'est effectué, mon ami et moi s'éloignons de la locatrice afin de retourner à nos occupations. Néanmoins, lorsque nous nous retrouvons au beau milieu des premiers arbres, un bruit de fenêtre brisée se fait entendre. Inquiet, on s'arrête de marcher et on fait demi-tour sur nos talons pour savoir ce qui se passe. Lorsque nous sommes de nouveau devant la maison, celle-ci est toujours ouverte et nous voyons que le tonneau rouge vient de passer par la fenêtre. Intrigué, Câlin souhaite s'avancer mais je lui interdis en plaçant mon bras droit devant lui.

- Reste ici. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal avec les éclats de verre qui se trouve au sol.

Ensuite, Myrtille sort de sa maison et nous donne l'explication de son geste.

- C'est bête mais je viens de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas les meubles rouges que je voulais mais les meubles roses.


End file.
